In many languages handwriting recognition is the preferred method of entering text into an electronic device. In handwriting recognition a user draws a character on a touch sensitive area and a recognition engine recognizes the character which has been drawn and enters this character into the text.
It is known for devices to have a dedicated touch sensitive display area for text input and another dedicated area for displaying text that has been input. This is not an efficient use of the display. It would be beneficial to provide for text entry in a manner that makes better use of the display.